Olśnienia
by euphoria814
Summary: Nigdy nie zaczynaj z naukowcami! Seria Odcinkowa: 8


**Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

Sheppard pojawił się w jego laboratorium kompletnie niespodziewanie. Jak zawsze. Zelenka nie mrugnął nawet okiem na widok majora, ale Rodney nie spuszczał go z oka już od drzwi. Sheppard miał na twarzy tę minę, która mówiła, że wie wszystko. Jego krok był dziwnie lekki, a to oznaczało, że być może naprawdę wszystko wiedział. A Rodney nie chciał okazać się tak oczywistym.

\- Co tam doktorku Z? – rzucił John, używając ulubionego określenia Forda na Zelenkę.

Gdyby Rodney nie wiedział lepiej, uważałby, że Aiden flirtuje w ten niezdarny sposób. Ford był dopiero dzieciakiem, więc podobne rzeczy można mu było wybaczyć, ale podchody Shepparda nie znajdowały wyjaśnienia w młodym wieku. John klepał go po pośladkach, kiedy nikt nie widział. I czasami, kiedy stali blisko w kolejce po jedzenie, ramieniem zahaczał o jego sutki.

Rodney starał się robić dobrą minę do złej gry, ale i tak kończył z dość rozbudowaną wizją Johna na kolanach.

Zelenka uniósł brew do góry, jakby zastanawiał się co tutaj jest grane.

Sheppard nie usiadł na swoim zwyczajowym krześle zaraz obok pudełka z zabawkami, ale stanął na środku laboratorium i spojrzał na nich, wypinając dumnie pierś.

\- Dobra, przyznać się które jest tak genialne, że zamknęło dzisiaj Batesa pod prysznicem, w jego biurze oraz zablokowało jego komunikator, żeby nie zawracał głowy Weir? – spytał wprost John. – Mam czekoladki – dodał, kusząco.

Rodney mógł przyznać się tylko do tego, że Bates nie weźmie ciepłego prysznica przez ostatni miesiąc. Ku jego zaskoczeniu jednak Miko wgapiła się zapalczywie w monitor, udając, że nie jest nawet świadoma obecności majora w pomieszczeniu. Zelenka odchrząknął i nerwowo poprawił swoje okulary. Nawet Grodin starał się gdzieś ukryć.

Sheppard patrzył wprost na niego, jakby oczekiwał wyjaśnień i obdarzał go jednym z tych uśmiechów, które były kompletnie prywatne. Jeśli ktokolwiek zauważył między nimi zażyłość, nie powiedział złego słowa, ale z drugiej strony jego kolegów nie interesowało z kim sypiał.

\- No dalej – zachęcił ich Sheppard.

Oczywistym było jednak, że nikt nie puści pary z gęby.

\- A skąd w ogóle pomysł, że te nieszczęśliwe awarie mają cokolwiek wspólnego z najbardziej zapracowanymi ludźmi w tym mieście? – spytał w końcu, ponieważ Sheppard z tym swoim uśmieszkiem zaczynał go irytować.

John powinien nauczyć się przyjmować prezenty. Milcząco. I bez świadków. Oraz dodatkowych pytań.

\- Przypominam, że nie sypiamy od jakiegoś tygodnia? Sądzi pan, majorze, że mielibyśmy czas na podobną dziecinadę? – spytał ostro i prawie wypadł z roli, gdy Miko czknęła nerwowo. – Zapewniam cię, że mamy setki ważniejszych rzeczy niż takie trywialne żarty. Poza tym lepiej sprawdź wśród swoich jakże dojrzałych marines – dodał.

John uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- A jeśli sprawdziłem logi? – spytał Sheppard.

\- Nie umiesz sprawdzać logów – przypomniał mu Rodney, nie dając się nabrać.

Zelenka kiwał do niego głową z cichym wsparciem. Sheppard uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz spoglądając na każdego z nich i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- I tak dzięki. Wiem, że to wy, bo spytałem Atlantydy – rzucił John i Rodney pokiwał głową nad swoim komputerem papugując ostatnie zdanie.

A potem zdał sobie nagle sprawę, co powiedział major. Rzucił się w stronę drzwi, a Miko zrobiła mu nawet miejsce.

\- Co to znaczy, że rozmawiasz z tym miastem?! Sheppard! Jakim prawem rozmawiasz z Atlantydą i ja o tym nie wiem! – krzyknął, próbując dogonić Johna.

ooo

John miał jakiś sadystyczny zwyczaj nadawania Widmom imion. Może wiązało się to z tym, że zabicie kogoś nieznajomego przypominało mu o wojnie, w której jego zadaniem było ostrzeliwanie pozycji wroga. Piloci nigdy nie wiedzieli jak wiele zniszczeń czynili. Jak wiele żyć mieli na sumieniu.

Czasami John budził się w środku nocy, zlany potem i drżący. Rodney starał się go uspokoić, ale Sheppard nie mówił nic, wgapiając się po prostu w ciemność. Koszmary stawały się coraz gorsze w miarę tego jak długo przebywali w tej galaktyce. I może wiązało się to z faktem, że John miał najcięższe zadanie z nich wszystkich.

Pociągał za spust najczęściej. To do niego należała decyzja o tym kto przejdzie przez wrota. I często kto ma większą szansę nie wrócić. Dlatego Rodney nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, gdy Carson został wysłany ze sporą obstawą ludzi, którzy czuwali nad jego bezpieczeństwem. Teyla miała Becketta na oku, ale Rodney i tak nie czuł się dość swobodnie w towarzystwie Perny. Przypominała mu o Carter, która odrzucała jego zainteresowanie przez tak długi czas. I może próbował odkupić się jakoś, imponując kobiecie, która pochodziła z mniej zaawansowanej technicznie planety.

Nie wiedział w zasadzie dlaczego zależało mu na tym tak bardzo, ale nagle było znowu tak jak na Ziemi, gdy przez swoją niezdarność robił z siebie idiotę.

John zażartował z niego kilka razy, ale ton jego głosu był dziwny, a potem upewnił się, że nie będzie przebywał zbyt długo w laboratorium. A przeważnie ślęczał mu nad głową, gdy znajdowali się na obcej planecie. Teyla tym razem towarzyszyła im, ale Rodney nie miał zbyt wiele do zrobienia, gdy w grę wchodziły kwestie medyczne, więc Carson powoli przejmował kontrolę nad sytuacją.

\- Gdzie jest major? – spytał Forda, gdy ten tylko pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku.

Prawdę powiedziawszy był znudzony. Perna okazała się altruistką w stylu Carsona, której naiwności nie mógł znieść. I zastanawiał się jak jego przyjaciel zamierzał utrzymywać ten romans. Z oczywistych względów musieli utrzymywać kontakt z tą planetą – ich zaawansowanie techniczne znacznie przewyższało pozostałe zamieszkane światy – jednak związki na odległość nie miały szans.

\- Wrócił na Ziemię – odparł porucznik i Rodney zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Zostawił mnie tutaj? – zdziwił się.

Zawsze sądził, że John specjalnie uwiązywał się do jego ramienia, nie spuszczając go z oka, ponieważ jako jedyny w drużynie naukowiec miał najmniejsze doświadczenie na polu walki. I ta nagła zmiana strategii zaskoczyła go.

Ford zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Twój żałosny flirt chyba go pokonał, doktorku. Musisz popracować nad techniką, bo daleko nie zajedziesz – rzucił porucznik, klepiąc go po ramieniu i Rodney ciężko przeklął.

A potem rozpętało się piekło. Skuteczność szczepionki przestała stanowić problem, gdy w grę wchodziło zniszczenie całej planety. Ludzie umierali wokół, a on nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Sheppard wrócił z kolejnym zespołem medycznym, ale nie przyniosło to wymiernych efektów. Carson nie mógł stworzyć skutecznej kuracji w ciągu godzin. W medycynie to tak nie działało – Rodney rozumiał to w pełni.

I czasami cieszył się, że wybrał astrofizykę.

ooo

Wiedział, że jest skonany i brudny, ale nie potrafił powlec się do własnych kwater. Pukał do Shepparda, ale ten nie odpowiadał. A był pewien, że major znajduje się w środku. Carson upił się i Teyla położyła go do łóżka. Żaden członek medycznego personelu nie pisnął na ten temat nawet słowa i chyba właśnie o to chodziło w solidarności.

Panel drzwi ustąpił pod jego paznokciem i wyciągnął kryształ, który zamienił miejscami. John mógł zabronić miastu otwarcia mu, ale on potrafił zresetować każde ustawienia. Drzwi rozsunęły się w cichym szurnięciem a John spojrzał na niego zszokowany, jakby nie spodziewał się, że Rodney faktycznie się do niego włamie.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział pospiesznie. – Wiem, że nawaliłem! – dodał, zanim John zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek. – Ale one wszystkie zawsze patrzą na ciebie. Ta jedna mogła spojrzeć na mnie. Wiem, że to głupie, ale… - urwał, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

To nie miało znaczenia. Perna nie żyła. A Carson przeżywał cholerną żałobę, bo jego 'może kiedyś dziewczyna' zginęła od szczepionki, którą pomógł stworzyć. Dla Rodneya był to tylko piękny umysł.

John przełknął ciężko i spojrzał na niego tak, jakby nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

\- Masz prawo być zły, ale… - urwał Rodney.

Trudno było wyjaśnić, że był zapatrzonym w siebie dupkiem. Sądził, że to już ustalili. Sheppard nawet kilka razy nawiązywał do jego bezczelności, która stała się już częścią legendy Atlantydy. Problem był w tym, że on po prostu nie myślał w kwestiach, które nie potrzebowały komputerów kwantowych. Kwestie społecznych zachowań pozostawały dla niego drugorzędne.

\- Jesteś biseksualny – powiedział w końcu John. – Chyba dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie co to znaczy – dodał ostrożnie Sheppard, tonem, który był trudny do przeanalizowania.

\- Nie chciałem jej – powiedział uparcie Rodney. – Chciałem jej aprobaty, poparcia. Wiesz… to było…

John wypuścił powietrze z płuc i spojrzał na niego przelotnie, zanim usiadł ciężko na łóżku.

\- Jeśli pojawi się jakaś kobieta, Rodney… Jeśli się pojawi – zaczął ostrożnie Sheppard. – Zostawisz mnie? – spytał szczerze.

Rodney otworzył usta, ale po prostu nie potrafił nic powiedzieć. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał i może jego brak odpowiedzi John wziął za wahanie, bo spuścił głowę, jakby właśnie został pokonany. A to nie było tak.

\- Nie, nie, nie – zaprzeczył pospiesznie. – Źle zrozumiałeś sytuację.

\- Źle? – spytał Sheppard. – Z mojego punktu widzenia próbowałeś zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę.

\- I jak mi poszło? – warknął Rodney. – Tak jest za każdym razem. Spotykam pięknych, inteligentnych ludzi, którzy nie zwracając na mnie uwagi, John. To była sprawa z góry przegrana, ale i tak musiałem się przekonać, żeby udowodnić swoją tezę.

\- Och, więc na szczęście jestem półkę poniżej? – spytał Sheppard, zaskakując go tą zmianą tematu.

Rodney normalnie wgapiałby się w niego jak ryba z otwartymi ustami, wyciągnięta na brzeg, ale histeryczny śmiech wydostał się z jego ust, zanim zdążył się opanować.

\- Półkę poniżej – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem, krztusząc się niemal. – Widziałeś się ostatnio w lustrze? Jesteś cały regał powyżej. Jesteśmy tak bardzo w innej lidze, że nasze systemy planetarne się nie stykają. Chciałbym wiedzieć, co we mnie widzisz, ale pojęcia nie mam. Może to jakiś kaprys? – spytał retorycznie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Pomyślałem, że może się coś zmieniło. Może jestem w innej lidze, ale nie. Wszystko po staremu – odparł.

\- Więc z powodów własnych kompleksów zacząłeś podrywać jakąś… - zaczął John i urwał, chyba sobie przypominając, że Perna nie żyła.

W pokoju zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie cicho i Rodney westchnął.

\- Tak – odparł po prostu. – Z powodu moich kompleksów. Rzadko jestem chciany, ale nawet gdybym był chciany, na co są szanse jak jeden do miliona, nie wybrałbym nikogo innego – poinformował go. – Może jestem gejem tylko dla ciebie. Nie wiem – przyznał.

\- Gejem dla mnie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Sheppard.

\- Pojęcia nie mam. Po prostu pomyślałem, że skoro jestem biseksualny, inni mężczyźni powinni mi się podobać. Ford jest młody, relatywnie przystojny, ale… nic – urwał Rodney, wzruszając ramionami. – Jest kilka pielęgniarek, ale one też nie… - wyjaśnił żałośnie. – Chyba mam taki odruch jak widzę blondynki naukowców, które nigdy nie zwrócą na mnie uwagi. Może to żałosne, ale taki jestem – przyznał, przełykając. – Poza tym jesteś od niej ładniejszy – dodał, a kącik ust Shepparda drgnął.

Major spojrzał na niego mniej ponuro.

\- Ładniejszy? – spytał z niedowierzaniem John.

Rodney czuł, że na jego policzki wpełza nieprzyjemny rumieniec.

\- Musisz wiedzieć jak wyglądasz – powiedział nieskładnie. – I dlatego pojęcia nie mam jak mogłeś być zazdrosny.

John chyba chciał zaprzeczyć, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język i zamiast tego spojrzał na swoje dłonie, jakby nagle cholernie go zainteresowały.

\- Jesteśmy… - zaczął Sheppard i urwał. – To równie dobrze może być dla ciebie przejściowe. Jesteś pierwszy raz z mężczyzną, a kobiety są dla ciebie znajome. Po prostu – odparł, spoglądając na niego tym razem bez złości. – Wiem, pamiętam co sam robiłem, gdy próbowałem sobie udowodnić, że jestem hetero. Co gorsza, nawet zrozumiałbym cię. Po prostu muszę brać takie rzeczy pod uwagę, gdy…

\- Gdy jesteśmy razem? – spytał Rodney, kończąc za niego. – Gdy jesteśmy razem, jestem z tobą. Nie ma znaczenia, czy widzę kobiety czy mężczyzn. Zawsze będą wokół. Może dlatego mówi się, że z biseksualistami zawsze jest problem – stwierdził, przypominając sobie dawno zasłyszane zdanie. – Kiedy jestem z tobą, kiedy jesteśmy razem, jesteś tylko ty. Nie ważne jest jakiej płci jesteś. Jesteś osobą, John, a nie… penisem czy piersiami czy nie wiem… blond czupryną krótko ściętą cholernie inteligentnej doktor astrofizyki – wyjaśnił.

John uniósł brew.

\- Może przesadziłem z opisem – przyznał, przygryzając wargę. – To zabrzmi dziwnie, ale… Nie widzę twojej płci. Znaczy… Nie myślę o tobie jak o mężczyźnie. Myślę o tobie jak o… - urwał, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. – Razem – powiedział nieskładnie. – My. Nas. Związek. Nie związek z mężczyzną – dodał, aby wszystko było jasne. – I ludzie będą wokół. Bo są. I będę widział piersi i pewnie inne penisy pod prysznicem. Ale nie powiesz mi, że kiedy jesteś otoczony tymi młodymi marines, to na nich nie patrzysz.

\- Ale z nimi nie flirtuję – odparł John kwaśno.

Rodney przygryzł wnętrze policzka.

\- Flirtowanie nie oznacza seksu, nie wierzę, że to mówię – przyznał szczerze. – I wiedziałem, że woli Carsona. A jeśli zainteresowałaby się mną, przeprosiłbym ją, John. Po prostu już z kimś jestem. Chociaż wątpię, że uwierzyłaby mi w to. Na pewno nie uwierzyłaby, gdybym użył ciebie jako wymówki – dodał, a Sheppard potrząsnął głową.

\- Rodney, masz naprawdę świetny tyłek – poinformował go John. – Dużo lepszy niż ten Forda – dodał.

Nie mógł nie spojrzeć na niego ponuro.

\- Dzięki, mówisz najcudowniejsze słowa – odparł. – Próbowałem wiesz, żeby to była dla nas chwila. Olśnienia czy coś.

\- To ty masz olśnienia – wtrącił John. – Ja jestem pewien od dłuższego czasu – dodał i na to Rodney nie miał już odpowiedzi.


End file.
